Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of a method of connection of an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or a smartphone to a communication apparatus such as a network-ready printer include a method of connection via an access point such as a wireless LAN router that is placed outside the information processing apparatus and is connected to the Internet. This connection method is called infrastructure connection. The information processing apparatus and the communication apparatus can communicate with each other after the establishment of the infrastructure connection between them, and can also be connected to the Internet to use service on the Internet.
On the other hand, there is a method of communication of an information processing apparatus with a communication apparatus without intervention of an access point placed outside the information processing apparatus. For example, in a case where a communication apparatus has a function of an access point, an information processing apparatus can communicate with the communication apparatus by being connected to the access point in the communication apparatus. This connection method is called direct connection. Even in an environment where no access point such as a wireless LAN router is placed outside an information processing apparatus or the information processing apparatus cannot use an access point, the information processing apparatus and the communication apparatus can communicate with each other by the direct connection between them.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-36292 discloses a printer capable of communicating with an information processing apparatus by both the infrastructure connection and the direct connection.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-36292, in a case where there are a plurality of methods of establishing the connection of a communication apparatus, a user sometimes sets one of these methods. However, it is difficult for a user to appropriately determine which of these methods should be set for a communication apparatus.